missing brothers
by homeandawaybraxtons
Summary: What happens when someone comes back from the dead and wants to get revenge. How will the Braxton brothers get their way out of this when Heath and Casey get kidnapped. What will happen to them? Will they survive?


The Missing Brother-Home and Away

Darryl Braxton aka Brax (29) stood half-awake in the kitchen making his youngest brother Casey (18) some toast because he was in his room sick and hasn't been able to keep food down the last couple of days. While Heath Braxton (23) his other younger brother was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"How did you sleep?" Brax asked as he walked out of the kitchen,

"Not very well, kept waking to Case throwing up" Heath replied,

"Yeah me too poor Case he probably only got a few hours sleep,"

"I doubt that Case will eat that!" Heath said pointing to the plate of toast in Brax's hand

"Well…" Brax got cut off by the sound of his younger brother throwing up, Brax sighed and walked to up to Casey's room. He saw that he had thrown up over his blankets Casey looked up and stared at Brax as if saying sorry. Brax walked up to Casey and put his hand on his shoulder and said "its ok Case at least you are getting better" Casey smiled as Brax carefully took the blankets off and put them on the floor.

"Heath can you get some clean blankets out of the cupboard and bring them here" Brax yelled

Heath moaned and got up and grabbed the blankets and made his way to Casey's room and by then Casey had already fallen asleep. Brax and Heath gently put the blankets over Casey and shut the door.

"hey I have to get to work im already late, will you be ok with Case? I can ask for the day off if you want" Heath asked

"Yeah yeah I will be fine go to work but on your way home drop in at Angelos and bring home a pizza, Brax said

"Ok see you" Heath said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Casey was sitting on

the couch watching tv when Brax walked in with his surf board under his arm "you must feel better?" questioned Brax as he placed his board against the wall.

"Yeah I feel all alright well better than I did last night" Ca

sey said with a smile.

Well good because Heath will be home soon and he's bringing home a pizza hopefully you will be able to keep it down" Brax said as he walked into his room.

A loud bang was heard and the lounge room window shattered throwing pieces of glass all over Casey as he fell off of the couch and hit the coffee table with a thud then landing on the floor. Brax quickly ran back into the lounge room and shouted "Case are you alright mate?"

Casey moaned when he realised he had big piece of glass sticking out of his shoulder and blood everywhere. As he tried to get up but Brax quickly sprinted over to him and pushed him back to the ground don't get up that was a gunshot stay down Brax said worriedly

"Umm Brax can you pull the glass chunk out of my shoulder" Casey said in pain

"Brax looked down at his younger brother and his eyes widened when he saw the glass, "oh ok this is going to hurt a bit" he said as he yanked the glass out of his shoulder and Casey yelled in pain. Brax ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and tied it around Casey's shoulder, "keep pressure on it and it will make the bleeding stop."

"That hurt a bit more than a bit" Casey Laughed

Brax was about to speak when 3 men pushed their

way through the broken window and held a gun at Brax.

"Stand up and put your hands above your head" yelled the man in front.

Brax stood up and Casey tried too but Brax put his hand on Casey's head to tell him to stay on the ground. Then he looked at the 3 men and Brax and noticed that they were covered in tattoos, then realising that they were his dads mates, he remembered seeing them at their house drunk with his dad all the time when he was younger.

"What do you want?" Brax growled

"We don't want anything but your dad does,"

Casey and Brax's eyes widened in shock when they realised that their father was still alive and Casey stared to panic_. _

_FLASHBACK-_

_The last time he saw his dad was when he took him and his brothers fishing in a boat they had thought that their dad had changed into a nice person but out of the blue he started threating to shoot them and was pointing a gun at him then they realised that he hasn't changed at all then Brax quickly react when he wasn't paying attention and pushed him over board and then they quickly started the boat and took off. They thought that he had drowned that day and didn't have to worry about him anymore. But they were wrong._

"Oh would you look at that they thought the

re father was dead." said the guy on the left.

* * *

As Heath was walking home he could see a car parked out the front it was a white van, that's weird Heath said to himself. Then he could hear yelling coming from the house so he quickly hit behind a tree and he peeked his head around the corner and he could see that the window was smashed so heath called the police and Heath stayed behind the tree until the police arrived.

Meanwhile Brax was arguing with the 3 men and Casey was still on the ground holding his shoulder when the sound of sirens getting closer and closer the men started to panic and they said "this isn't over Braxtons watch your back!" and they ran back to their car, Heath still standing watching them as they all climbed into the car no even noticing him standing there. Once they drove off Heath sprinted towards the house "Brax Casey where are you?"

He burst through the door to see Brax helping Casey up "what the hell happened?" Heath shouted

"Well umm dads mates came in and shot the window and they said that dad was still alive and then we were arguing and they started pointing their gun at us, then they heard sirens and fled away," said Brax still a bit shaken up on what just happened.

Heath looked at his two brothers and then realised Casey's shoulder was covered in blood, just as he was about to as what happened Casey had a coughing fit and nearly fell to the floor but Brax quickly grabbed him, Heath dashed over to them and grabbed Casey's shoulder and Casey moaned "argh" "oh sorry Case" Heath apologised as he and Brax helped there younger brother onto the couch. A police officer ran through the door with his gun "hey what happened? Wheres the robber?" said the police man anxiously as he turned to Brax,

"Yeah we are ok thanks for asking" Brax said sarcastically,

"Speak for yourself I don't think Casey is" said Heath worriedly as he looked at his younger brother lying on the couch moaning,

"Get an ambulance to the Braxtons asap we have an injured guy" yelled the police man into his radio,

"Rodger that they will be there in a couple of minutes,"

"They got away" Brax said

"They drove off in a white van" Heath added

Brax and Heath helped Casey into the ambulance.

"What happened" Sid asked as they got Casey into the ambulance

"A huge chunk of glass was stuck in his shoulder I managed to get it out but it hasn't really stoped bleeding since" Brax answered

"Did he do anything else?" Sid asked concerned,

"I don't know all I saw was him on the ground" Brax answered now concerned as well,

"Ok well we better get him to the hospital, but there's not enough room for you two so we will have to, meet you there"

Heath was about to argue but Brax pushed him towards his car. "Can you two come down to the station with me and give me your statement on what just happened? Said a different police officer,

Brax turned around "You really think this is the best time, our brother is in hospital right now and you want us to come to the station instead of being with him" Brax yelled angrily,

"Oh ok but we will need a statement from you two and your brother once he is out" said the police man as he walked away.

Brax and Heath sped to the hospital in silence and they arrived about the same time as the ambulance.

Sid walked up to them "wait in the waiting room and I will meet you there in a minute" Sid said and Brax just nodded and they made their way to the waiting room. Brax sat down on a chair and told Heath to take a seat but Heath just paced forward and back nervously wait for Sid to come.

* * *

Heath looked up to the sound of Sid's voice Brax quickly walked to Sid, "how's Casey will he be alright? Brax asked concerned

"oh yes he will be fine he has had 10 stiches in his shoulder and has broken two ribs, he will be a bit ill for a few days but nothing serious just coughing mainly and he will feel sick" Sid said trying to calm down the brothers.

"Ok thanks Sid can we see him?" Brax said,

"Yeah of course follow me"

The brothers followed Sid down the hall wall until he stopped "he is in that room he is still asleep he will wake up soon" Sid said pointing towards the door, "I will give you guys some time alone call for me if you need anything" Sid said as he walked away.

Brax opened the door and grabbed a chair and sat next to his brother's bed and Heath did the same thing on the other side.

"How does Casey always get caught up in dads mess" Brax said as he remembered the first time that their dad hit Casey.

_FLASHBACK-_ _Brax was only 15 and Casey was 3 Brax was sitting at the kitchen table helping Heath with his homework while Casey was playing on the couch when their dad walked in and sat on the couch half drunk and Casey just ignored him and continued playing then all of the sudden their dad snapped and hit Casey and he fell off the back of the couch and started crying, Brax quickly ran over and picked up Casey and started yelling at his dad "why did you do that he's only a kid and was trying to play with you" Brax shouted, _

"_I've had it with you kids, Darryl you can look after your brothers for the rest of their miserable lives" shouted their dad as he stormed off and sped away in his car. At that moment Brax new that he would be more of a father than a brother to his brothers and swore that he would protect them and look after them._

Casey started to stir in the bed and he opened his eyes and quickly shut then again because of the bright light and tried to open them again he looked around the room not knowing where he was seeing heath asleep with his head on the bed and Brax standing at the window looking out of it, then he remember what happened and that he was in hospital.

Casey poked Heaths head to get him to wake up and Heath woke with a fright "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Casey said with a smile,

"Nah that's fine, how are you feeling?" Heath asked

"Just really sore" Casey replied as he started coughing again

"Well that's because you have 10 stiches and have 2 broken ribs" Brax said as he walked over to his brother's side,

"Oh well that makes sense" Casey laughed but quickly stopped when his ribs started killing and he put his hands on him.

"Don't make me laugh" Casey moaned and his brothers started laughing.

"Now do you want to tell me how you broke your ribs" Brax asked

"Probably when I fell off the couch and landed on the coffee table" Casey replied "when can I get out of here?"

"I will go find Sid and ask him" Heath said as he walked out the room.

* * *

Brax was helping Casey stand up when Sid and Heath walked into the room. "Do you want the good news or bad" Heath said with a sheepish smile on his face,

"argh give me the bad news" Casey said disappointed that there was bad news

"Just kidding there's no bad news you can leave here now" Heath said trying to keep a straight face

"On one condition though" Sid said "you have to go straight home and rest and that means no surfing or being outside in the cold"

"Aww what that's not fair" Casey argued

"That's only for today tomorrow you can do whatever you want except surfing or go anywhere that is cold" Sid said

"Ok that's better I guess" Casey said still sad that he couldn't go surfing.

"Ok let's get out of here" Brax said anxiously

By the time they got home Heath turned around to see that Casey had fallen asleep "should we leave him in the car" Heath questioned nodding towards Casey,

"Nah I will take him to his room" Brax said as he got out of the car

Brax picked his younger brother up and carried him to his room thankful that he was a skinny kid, well he's not a kid but in Brax's eyes he still is. Brax placed him on his bed as Heath put the blankets over him.

"I'm going to bed" Brax said

"Yeah same" Heath replied as they both went to their rooms.

* * *

Heath woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door Heath moaned when he looked at his watch realising it was 8:30 and wondering who the hell was at the door.

Heath made his way to the door and opened it "Brax what the hell"

"Sorry I went for a surf and left my keys here" Brax said

"Is Case awake" Brax asked

"if he was he would of answered the door" Heath replied still annoyed that he had to wake up early on the only day he didn't have to work in the morning.

"Heath who's at the door" Casey said rubbing his eyes still half asleep

"Sorry Case went for a surf and left my keys here" Brax said

"Nah that's fine I was already awake I was just lying on my bed thinking about what they said" Casey replied

"What who said Case?" Brax asked

"Dads mates about him still being alive and them saying that this isn't over and that we better watch our backs"

"Don't worry about them Case they were just panicking I mean dad can't be alive he was in the middle of the ocean the last time we saw him he is dead" Brax said trying to make Casey fell safe even though he thinks he is alive.

"Now I got to go to Angelos, the joy of being the boss" Brax said sarcastically "You don't have to come in this afternoon Casey if you don't feel up to it"

"No I will come in I need something to do this afternoon since I can't go surfing" Casey said

"Ok then I will see you at 5:10 don't be late" Brax said as he walked out the door, "Oh and Heath take care of Case" Brax added

"What if I have plans" Heath said

"Ok do you have plans?" Brax asked

"Well at 5 I'm meeting Bianca at the beach" Heath said proudly

"Well Casey leaves at 5:10 so look after him until you leave" Brax said as he left

"I'm not a baby" Casey yelled

"No your right but you did just get out of hospital though" Brax shouted.

* * *

It was nearly 5 and Heath and Casey were watching the footy when Heath looked at his watch "oh its nearly 5 I better get ready" Heath said as he walked to his room,

"Case can you bring me my belt it's on the chair"

Casey looked around wishing Heath would be more descriptive on which chair when he found it on the chair next to the table.

Heath walked out and Casey gave him his belt "Thanks and if you need anything just give me a call" Heath said as he headed out the door.

Heath was walking down the street when 3 men came around the corner holding a gun to his head "Get in" said the man in front pointing to the white van, the other men opened the back of the van and Heath walked towards it.

Meanwhile Casey was watching tv when a phone beeped, he walked over to the phone realising it was Heaths and the message was from Bianca saying 'change of plans meet me at the diner', so Casey grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket and ran out the door running down the street yelling "Heath your ph…" he stopped in the middle of the sentence when he saw the same man from yesterday's instance pointing a gun at Heath, "HEATH!" Casey yelled, then he saw a bat flash before his eyes and all he could see was darkness.

* * *

"Casey Case Casey" Heath shouted while shaking his unconscious brother trying to get him to wake up.

"Shut up back there" yelled the man driving "otherwise I will shoot you both!"

"Ok ok but where are you taking us" Heath demanded

"Just stop talking" yelled the man

* * *

Brax looked at his watch it was 6:53 then he looked at his phone nothing.

"Brax what's the matter you keep looking at your phone and watch" Tamara said

Brax looked up and didn't even noticed Tamara standing there "oh umm Casey shift started an hour and 50 minutes ago and he still isn't here" Brax said worriedly

"I'm sure he's fine maybe he didn't feel well from the incident yesterday"

"How did you know about the incident" Brax asked

"Everyone is talking about it and hey come on I'm Casey's girlfriend I know everything" Tamara said with a smile

"Oh is that right well then since you know everything tell me why Case hasn't shown up or even texted me saying he can't make it" Brax said.

"Ok fine I don't know everything but its Casey we are talking about he is probably surfing or he might have fallen asleep or something" Tamara said trying to calm Brax down.

* * *

Heath was sitting next to Casey in the van trying to work out where they where he had worked out that they have been driving for over 2 hours when his thoughts got cut off by the sound of something vibrating, heath looked around and realised it was coming from his unconscious brothers pocket. Heath leaned over trying to reach the phone without the men seeing him he grabbed the phone and saw he had 3 miss calls from Bianca and 2 from Brax.

* * *

"Brax do you know where Heath is he didn't show up at the diner and he's not at yours, I've called him heaps and he isn't answering" Bianca said worriedly.

"No I don't know I've been trying to call him too but he isn't answering. Also have you seen Casey? He was meant to be here ages ago and he isn't answering his phone either" Brax said even more worried than before.

"No have seen him all day" Bianca said

"Liam you're in charge I got to go" Brax yelled as he started to walk off.

"Where are you going" Bianca yelled

"Going to find my brothers"

"What happened to your brothers?" Natalie asked as she walked into Angelos and she quickly knew that they were in trouble by the face expression on Brax's face.

"Tamara and Bianca will explain it, I got to go" Brax said as he headed out the door

"No I'm coming with you" Tamara yelled

"No you girls go straight to someone's house and I will keep you up to date." Brax shouted as he left.

"Bianca what's going on" Nat questioned

"I will tell you on the way to my house come on lets go" Bianca yelled

* * *

Heath opened his phone and texted Brax 'help we are in a white van and have been driving for 2 hours' he hit send just as one of the men saw and slapped Heath in the face leaving a red mark and taking the phone "do anything else like that and your brother gets a bullet in the face"

"You touch my brother and I will kill you" heath threatened

The man just laughed "Who are you?" Heath said

"Well I'm Marc and that's Tim and Sam" Marc said still laughing to himself when Heaths phone started ringing and Marc said "Oh its Brax he is probably worried sick about you" Marc teased

Marc answered the phone and put it on speaker "Heath Casey are you alright? Where are you?" Brax yelled

"Oh they are fine for now" Marc said

"Who is this? Where's Heath and Casey?" Brax demanded

"Well I'm marc and your brothers are sitting behind me well one is sitting the other is knock out" Marc laughed

"What are they ok? If you hurt them I will kill you" Brax shouted

"I'm not the one who is going to hurt them your dad has something special planed just for them" Marc said trying not to laugh as he hung up the phone.

"Brax will find us" Heath mumbled

"I doubt that" Marc said as he hit the brakes and the car stopped. Marc hopped out the Car and opened the back of the van and Heath jumped onto him and they were wrestling on the ground until Tim and Sam pulled Heath off and handcuffed him and Heath sighed "ok ok I give up"

"Good because you need to save your energy for what's about to come." Marc said as he stood up.

* * *

Brax threw his phone onto the passenger seat "where the hell are they" Brax said to himself while hitting the steering wheel in frustration, when his phone started to ring he looked at it and it said Heath Brax quickly answered it "Heath Heath" Brax yelled

"Calm down Darryl no need to yell"

"Danny is that you" Brax asked

"It's dad to you Darryl" his father aka Danny said angrily

"I will start calling your dad when you start acting like one" Brax growled "where are my brothers"

"I'm staring right at them and do you want to know who else is with me Kyle" Danny said _(Kyle is Brax, Heath & Casey's step brother who is just as innocent as them but their dad threatens him into doing stuff he doesn't want to do.) _

"If you hurt any of them I will kill you" Brax shouted

"Oh you think Kyle is on your side you are wrong he is on my side and he just finished tying your brothers to a tree. Danny said as he hung the phone up.

* * *

"What do you want with us" Heath yelled

"I don't want you I want Brax but to get to him I had to get the things he loves most which is you and your unconscious brother, he will do anything to try and save you." Danny said with a smile

"What are you going to do to us" Heath shouted

"well I was thinking about torturing you two until Darryl eventually rocks up" Danny said "well we have to go now but I will be back"

"Wait this isn't what we agreed on, we weren't even going to hurt them at all" Kyle said

"We had to change the plan Kyle and if you don't do as I say I will just shoot you" Danny said as he pointed the gun towards Kyle.

"Now take this" and Danny handed him a crowbar "Now wack both of them with it until they bleed and then keep hitting them"

"What why?" Kyle asked

"Don't argue, if you're not going to do it I will." Danny snatched the crowbar and walked towards the brothers

"Don't you dare touch Casey" Heath yelled

"Ok fine I will hit you first" Danny said

"No don't" Kyle said as he stood in front of his brothers to protect them

"Marc Sam tie Kyle up next to Casey" Danny ordered

"Yes boss" said Marc and Sam at the same time.

"Come on Sam you know this is wrong don't do this" Kyle said desperately and Sam looked at him and placed a knife in his hand and smiled

"Come on boys lets go, oh don't worry we will be back" Danny said as he left

* * *

Casey moaned as he started to wake up "Case Casey Casey" Heath called "its ok you got knocked and now we are tied up against a tree with Kyle. Dad and the others are gone now but will be back soon" heath said.

"What dad is here" said Casey as he started to panic

"Case calm down he is gone now and we have to get out of here" Heath said as he looked over at Kyle "why did you stick up for us I thought you were on his side" Heath questioned

"I was never on his side he just always threatened to kill me so I would do what he wanted me to do, but I couldn't let him…" Kyle got cut off by Casey who was having a coughing fit.

"Is he ok" Kyle asked staring at his younger brother who looked paler than he did 10 minutes ago.

"He's sick and we have to get out of here" Heath said

"Yeah I know" Kyle said as he stood up

"How did…" "Sam gave me a knife" Kyle said as he cut the rope and Heath stood up.

"Heath get your phone it's on the ground over there call Brax and put him on speaker" Kyle said as he helped Casey up, he nearly fell over but Kyle grabbed him and stood him up again.

"Brax" Heath yelled as his brother answered the phone

"We need your help we are in a forest it looks really familiar I think it is the forest outside of Yabbie creek" Heath said

"Ok I'm on my way I will be there as soon as I can" Brax replied and hung up.

"I don't feel well" Casey said as he grabbed his stomach and threw up,

"Heath quick" Kyle yelled while Casey fell to the ground and started coughing.

"We have to get him out of here" Heath yelled

Casey slowly stood up with the help of his brothers "Case we have to start walking, we can't stay here they will find us" Heath said

Casey just nodded and they slowly made their way down the road until they saw head lights coming.

"Is that Brax" Casey asked

"I'm not sure" Kyle said as the car stopped next to them and the window started winding down revealing Danny's face

"And where do you think you're going" Danny spat as he got out of the car and pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Think before you do something stupid dad" Kyle yelled

"Oh Kyle you should watch your mouth before you say something you will regret" Danny said with a evil laugh

"Brax will find us and you will live the rest of your life in a prison cell" Casey shouted with his hands still around his brothers shoulders to keep him up.

"Don't push me kid" Danny yelled as he pointed the gun towards Casey

"No don't" Heath shouted as Danny pulled the trigger

* * *

Brax was speeding down the dirt road thinking about the time that he taught Casey how to surf.

_FLASHBACK-_

_Brax was 24, Heath was 17 and Casey had just turned 12. Brax gave Casey a surf board for his birthday and that morning he took his brothers to the local beach. Heath went straight out into the water and started shredding the waves. Heath and Brax were the best surfers at Mangrove River in Casey's eye's, he always looks up at his older brothers especially Brax who was more of a father than his actual farther was to him. Brax always helped him with his homework, stood up for him, made sure he went to school each day and above everything he was always there for him when he needed him. Brax was teaching Casey the basics of surfing on the sand but Casey was hardly listening he just wanted to go into the water and surf, "Case Casey are you listening" Brax said_

_Casey looked at his older brother "when can I go into the water" Casey said excitedly _

"_Ok come on lets go into the water then but don't go out too far" Brax said with a smile as he watched his youngest brother paddle out to the waves._

Brax got woken up from his flashback when he saw a sign sawing Yabbie Creek 20km Brax sighed and pushed the accelerator down harder.

* * *

Casey fell to the ground and grabbed his arm "argh" Casey yelled and his brother quickly dropped to his side as Casey started coughing again. "CASEY" Heath shouted as him and Kyle helped their younger brother sit up Casey moaned when Kyle wrapped a piece of his shirt around his arm

"Dad why did you do that" Heath yelled

"He argued with me" Danny replied

"That's no excuse dad he is your son and you shot him" Heath shouted with fear in his voice

"don't you start too" Danny said

"oh yeah what are you going to do" Heath spat

"your going to wish you never did that" Danny said as he hit Heath in the face with the back of the gun and Heath fell to the floor unconscious.

"Heath" Kyle yelled as he stood up and ran to Heath as Casey started coughing and threw up again

"Case" Kyle shouted

"Im ok" Casey mumbled

"Don't do anything stupid Kyle otherwise Casey gets another bullet" Danny threatened, Kyle just nodded, afraid Casey getting any worse.

Danny's phone started ringing and he turned around and answered it, Kyle saw his opportunity and pushed Danny's face into the car and knock him out, Kyle quickly grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed him to the car.

"What the heck happened" Heath mumbled as he woke up holding his head

"Danny knocked you out and shot Casey" Kyle said concerned

"Oh yeah I remember that" Heath said as he stood up

"Hey hey slowly" Kyle said as he rushed over to Heath

"I'm fine I'm fine, but we have to get Casey out of the cold, the sun is gone and it looks like a storm is coming" Heath said worried about his younger brother

"I'm ok" Casey said as he tried to stand up and Heath and Kyle quickly dashed over to him and helped him "argh my arm" Casey yelled in pain.

"Oh sorry Case" Heath said softly

"Come on we have to get to under shelter before it starts raining" Kyle said just as it started to spit

"Let's go there's a cave over there" Heath shouted as he pointed toward the cave. Heath and Kyle put their arms around Casey to help him walk.

The boys made it to the cave and laid Casey down under cover "Heath where are we" Casey mumbled

"I'm not sure but just try and go to sleep Case when you wake up Brax will be standing here" Heath assured his younger brother as he fell asleep with his head in heaths lap.

* * *

Brax was driving down the road when he approached the forest and the gate was shut, Brax didn't even noticed and just drove straight threw it.

Brax quickly sped up when he saw the white van in the distance and someone next to it.

"Danny" Brax shouted as he got out of the car

"Danny wake up where's my brothers" Brax yelled angrily while sharking his shoulders to wake him up.

The rain started to come down heavier and Brax started to walk back to his car when Danny woke "Darryl" he said softly, Brax turned around "where are my brothers if you have hurt them I swear to god I will kill you" Brax growled

"Well Casey is probably dead and heath is unconscious somewhere and Kyle has probably ran away" Danny said laughing

Brax's heart stopped for a minute when he heard those words "I'm going to kill you" Brax screamed as he reached for the gun that was on the ground

"I wouldn't Darryl I'm the only one who knows where they are" Danny lied

Brax pointed the gun to Danny "ok then tell me where they are or I swear I will pull the trigger" Brax threatened

"Go to hell Darryl they are long gone" Danny spat

Brax dropped the gun and punched Danny in the face knocking him out again "You first" Brax said as he walked back to his car.

Brax slammed the car door shut fiercely wiping the water off of his face, where the heck are they Brax said as his phone started ringing, he grabbed his phone praying it would be Heath. "Heath" Brax said as he answered the phone, "No it's Nat im guessing you haven't found them yet" Nat said

"No I found Danny but he wouldn't tell me where they are, do you have any idea where they would be?" Brax asked

"No I have no idea they could be anywhere, why don't you try and think like them" Nat said

"Ok I will try that" Brax said as his phone beeped "god damn it, Nat my phone is going flat I got to go" Brax said

"No wait.." Nat said as the phone got cut off

"Ok think like them where would they go on a cold and rainy day?" Brax asked himself "I got it they are probably somewhere under shelter, but there's no shelter here for miles" Brax got out of the car and looked around until he spotted a cave on a hill "that's it they have to be there" Brax said.

* * *

"Umm Heath" Kyle said concerned

"What's wrong" Heath asked

"It's Casey his arm its bleeding heaps and he is really pale" Kyle said scared that Casey is getting worse

"Ok ok calm down we need to replace the piece of shirt with as new piece" Heath said as he ripped a chunk of his shirt off while Kyle gently started to take the old piece off.

"argh" Casey moaned as he woke in pain

"It's ok Case but this will hurt a bit" Heath said as Kyle took the piece off and put the clean bit on and Casey moaned and threw up. Heath patted him on the back it's ok Case get it out" Heath said trying to help his brother "Case just lie down again and relax" Heath said as Casey slowly lied down and put his head on Heaths lap and Heath put his hand on Casey head. "Don't worry Case we will get you out of here" Heath said.

"Heath can you hear that" Kyle said as he stood up

"Hear what" Heath asked confused

"HEATH CASEY KYLE" Brax yelled

"It is Brax" Kyle said feeling a bit more safe

"Well get his attention" Heath yelled trying not to disturb Casey too much.

"BRAX BRAX were up hear" Kyle shouted

Brax looked up as he heard the voice and could sort of see Kyle standing in the distance. Brax sprinted up to them and his eyes widened when he saw Heath with Casey on the ground "Casey" Brax yelled as Casey stirred "Hey hey calm down its Brax Case" Heath said "We need to get him to a hospital Brax" Kyle shouted

"Yeah I know my car is down there we just need to get him there first," Brax said nodding towards his car "Kyle come and help me get Casey" Brax shouted as he helped Casey up.

* * *

"Your brothers are going to be ok" Sid said as he walked up to Brax and Kyle "Heath is fine he just has concussion and has a few stiches on his head" Sid said trying to get Brax to relax.

"What about Casey" Brax asked concerned for his younger brother

"Casey will be ok he has a minor concussion, 10 stiches in his arm and he has a small bleed in the brain, but he just came out of surgery and it went well" Sid said

"Ok thank you Doc" Kyle said

"What rooms are they in?" Brax asked

"I put them in the same room they are on the first door on the right" Sid said pointing towards it. "They are both still asleep but they should be awake in a few hours, do you guys want some towels and some dry clothes" Sid asked

"Yeah if you got some" Brax said thankfully

"I will bring them to you in a minute" Sid said as he walked away

* * *

Tamara, Bianca and Nat knocked on the door and Brax waved them in "How are they?" Bianca asked as she walked up to Heaths bed and she put her hand on his head.

"They will be fine" Brax assured them "Casey coped the worst of it but he will fully recover and dad got arrested and has been sentenced life in prison" Brax said with a smile

"Well that's good" Tamara said as she took a seat next to Casey's bed.

An hour later everyone has fallen asleep except for Brax who was sitting in-between his brother's beds with Nat asleep on his lap staring from one brother to another, thinking how grateful he was that his family and friends are safe from his father and that he doesn't have to worry about him anymore.

**Well that's my first ever story and I hope you guys liked it please review it I would love to hear you thoughts :)**


End file.
